combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M32 Grenade Launcher
The M32 Grenade Launcher (U.S. military designation for Milkor MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher)) is a GP/NX Specialist weapon/item that originated in South Africa. Overview The M32 is an extremely devastating weapon. Even within the hands of an amateur, it can easy gain several accolades because of its range and damage. The M32 can fire six grenades (housed in a rotating magazine) in rapid succession (you do not have to reload after every shot). The grenades fly in an arc, making the M32 perfect for indirect fire, such as bombarding enemies over walls and other obstacles. It is reloadable since the capacity is 6/6, and it is not dropped upon death, just like any specialist weapons. The reload of this weapon is very slow which balances it a little in those modes. The player winds the barrels out of the stock, pours out all the grenade shells (empty or not unlike the Double Barrel) and then inserts loaded ones, one by one, into the M32. Only Specialists can equip this weapon (excluding when in Fireteam Round 13+ after it has been spawned). After the 7/28/2010 update, the M32 has been weakened slightly, but can still kill a player or even a spy in Spy Hunt in one shot. However, the M32 was also given an extra magazine of one-shot kill grenades, more than compensating for the small power nerf. The blast radius of the M32 is slightly smaller than most explosive items, but is still large enough to take down groups of enemies at once. The weapon is also extremely strong against the Infected in Quarantine, being able to kill them with only a few direct or area hits. On the other hand, many players see this weapon as being greatly overpowered. As such, it was the most criticized Specialist weapon before the release of the Auto-Turret. Most players who use this in the battlefield (excluding Fireteam) are regarded as noobs even by players who weren't affected directly by the gun. As of 7/28/2010 content update; due to many player complaints of this weapon, Nexon has nerfed this weapon and to balance out its slightly reduced damage they added a magazine's worth of ammo. Its ammo capacity is now 6/6 (formerly 6/0) http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=008Qg Variants *M32-Incendiary Bomb *M32 Stun Grenade Media Combat-Arms 24.jpg|A shot of the grenade it fires. Review 300px Trivia *The M32 is closely related to the Snowball Rifle that came before it. Both make the same sounds, and both fire projectiles with a similar arcing trajectory (leading some to believe the creators of the game are recycling resources). *An improved M32 can be found and used by normal players in Cabin Fever. This weapon comes with 12 rounds and is unlocked on Round 13. It is also droppable. *Most people rage about the M32 because of how cheap it is in close range by simply aiming at the floor to kill their enemy. *Using the M32 in a CQB-situation would not work in reality,because 40mm grenades arm at a certain range (from 3 to 27 m depening on the type and blast-radius) to ensure the shooter´s safety like in the Call of Duty Series (in Modern Warfare and Modern Warfare 2) *The Cabin Fever exclusive variant does more damage than the Black Market M32. *Two grenades can actually destroy each other if they collide in mid-air. This requires extremely precise aim and timing, however. *If you don't know how to aim this weapon you can be killed by the grenades that were missfired. Category:Specialist Items Category:Explosive Projectiles Category:CF-Exclusive